christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowe Productions
Rowe Productions is a record label that originated out of Carrum Downs, Victoria out of the continent of Australia. The label was created in 1994, by Mortification Vocalist and Bassist Steve Rowe. The label was home to bands such as Extol,Simms, Kelley (July 2, 2013). "EXTOL - "Faith Is A Big Part Of Our Lives"". Bravewords. Retrieved on December 15, 2019. Antidemon,Van Pelt, Doug (April 3, 2012). "Rowe Productions releasing new albums". HM Magazine. Retrieved on December 15, 2019. and Mortification. Current Roster * Mortification * Wonrowe Vision Former Roster Active * Antestor * Antidemon * Biogenesis * Gnashing of Teeth * Grave Forsaken * Groms * Ignite (as Draxen) * Lament * Scourged Flesh * Stauros * Teramaze * Ultimatum * Völlig Heilig (as Belica) Disbanded * Cry Mercy * Cybergrind * Desolate Eternity * DieVersion * Disparity * Embodiment 12:14 * Ethereal Scourge * Horde * Lightforce (changed name to Mortification) * Light Hammer * Mental Impact * Metanoia * Psycoma * Rageflower * Sanhedrin * Screams of Chaos * Vomitorial Corpulence * Vomoth Hiatus * Extol * Fearscape * Virgin Black Discography * Various Artists - Godspeed Australian Metal Compilation (1994) * Lightforce - The Best of Lightforce - Mortification's Beginning (1994) * Horde - Hellig Usvart (1994) * Mortification - The History of Mortification ''DVD (1994) * Metanoia - ''In Darkness Or In Light (1995) * Ignite - The Cracked Mirror (1995) * Various Artists - The Raise the Dead Australian Metal Compilation II (1995) * Various Artists - The Extreme Truth - Australian Metal Compilation III (1995) * Mental Impact - Lost Faith (1995) * Mortification - EnVision EvAngelene (1996) * Mortification - Noah Sat Down and Listened to the Mortification Live E.P. While Having a Coffee (1996) * Mortification - Live Without Fear (1996) * Cry Mercy - Cry Mercy (1996) * Extol, Schaliach, Groms, Antestor - Northern Lights (1996) * Various Artists - Australian Metal Compilation IV - Falling on Deaf Ears (1996) * Mortification - Envideon (1996) * Various Artists - Hard and Heavy from Down Under (1996) * Ethereal Scourge - Judgement & Restoration (1997) * Lament - Tears of a Leper (1997) * Various Artists - Massive Frequency Overload (1997) * Metanoia - Dead Don't Walk (1998) * Teramaze - Tears to Dust (1998) * Ultimatum - Puppet of Destruction (1998) * Mortification - Triumph of Mercy (1998) * Metanoia - Time to Die (1999) * Cybergrind - Transcend (2000) * Gnashing of Teeth - Gnashing of Teeth (2000) * Mortification - 10 Years Live Not Dead (2000) * Mortification - The Silver Cord Is Severed (2001) * Psycoma - ...of the Mind (2001) * Various Artists - Southern Extremities: Brasillian Metal Compilation (2001) * Mortification - Break the Curse 1990 (2001) * Biogenesis - The Mark Bleeds Through (2001) * Mortification - Relentless (2002) * Lightforce - 1986 to 1989 (2003) * Mortification - Brain Cleaner (2004) * Fearscape - Sleeping in Light (2004) * Horde - Hellig Usvart (10th Anniversary edition) (2004) * Mortification - Erasing the Goblin (2006) * Grave Forsaken - Beside the River of Blood (2006) * Scourged Flesh - Released From Damnation (2006) * Mortification - Live Planetarium (2006) * Grave Forsaken - Horror and Sadness (2007) * Grave Forsaken - Destined for Ascension (2008) * Mortification - The Evil Addiction Destroying Machine (2009) * Various Artists - The Best of Rowe Productions: Evangelic Artillery (2011) * Mortification - Scribe of the Pentateuch (2012) * Antidemon - Apocalypsenow (2012) * Wonrowe Vision - Pictures of the Past Present and Future (2013) * Mortification - Mortification / Scrolls of the Megilloth (2015) * Mortification - Realm of the Skelataur (2015) * Wonrowe Vision - 2 Headed Monster (2015) * Mortification - Shades of Death - A Best of Mortification (2017) References Category:Record labels